Save Gaara
by TheEndlessSnow
Summary: This story used to be called My WTF Story. this is a story that can't be explained. Its about gaara and what he does when he has the house to himself. I have decided that i would add more to this story
1. Chapter 1

My WTF story

Gaara looked around slowly; there was no one else in the house at the time. Their house was nice especially that he was the Kazekage. Slowly he went into the family room and went to the corner and opened up…. A SECRET DOOR TO A DISTANT GALAXY…ummm no. He actually bent down to pick up his giant gourd, that had probably been rolled into the corner while Kankurou went on one of his pot induced frenzy's and tried to jump in side the gourd screaming DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE I GOOOOO! It happened more often then you would think.

Gaara popped the cork of with a loud POP and reached in.

and pulled out a….

OMG the horror/terror the horror/terror

In Gaara's hand was a…BARBIE DOLL!

Gaara looked around slowly and opened his mouth to talk to the plastic bimbo.

And what he said shocked the nation

He said "YO wut up my french fries and home skillets"

After many hours of playing with his 'french fries and home skillets'(yes I realize how wrong that is) we return to the seen of the crime to find a Gaara in a pair a pants and thousands of gold necklaces on and wearing a ring that says 'Bling Bling'

Later Gaara wakes up to find Kankurou standing in the door way

After blinking a couple of times he realizes what Kankurou is wearing

Kankurou has a tumble weed on his head and is sitting on a saddle

Kankurou smiles at Gaara and says

"and I will stop the evil-doers"

I have n idea what happened to my brain when I wrote this story, but I think I might have sold it on e-bay. If you so happened to be the lucky bidder, would you please give me my brain back for I don't know what other horrors I may or may not write with out it.

**I don't know if this story will be continued or not **


	2. the plot begins

I don't own Naruto but I do own some of my own brain, at least the bits I could get back from ebay.

Save Gaara!

Returns

In Chapter 2

Temari walked in to the family room to find Kankurou on a saddle and Gaara playing with a Barbie?

"ummm…I don't even want to know what happened here." She turned to leave when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

There was an albino turtle slowly coming out from under the couch. Now it wasn't a small little pet turtle it was a HUGE sea turtle and why no one had ever noticed this before amazed her.

Slowly walking up stairs pondering what to do now, it hit her.

"OW what was that!" looking around she saw that the turtle was spitting things at her.

On closer expectation she noticed that it was all her stuff from her room!

Picking up some pillows and her mystic ball, she ran up into her bedroom before she could be pelted with more of her stuff.

Entering her BARE bedroom, she threw the pillows in the corner then threw herself at them.

"mystic ball show me the future" she said in a rather creepy mans voice.

Looking into the ball she saw the normal stuff.

Kankurou stuffing oranges down his pants. _Really have to remember to throw those out._

Gaara drinking from the toilet again.

Naruto dieing from too much ramen.

Hinata having a fever but no one noticed any way thinking she was just blushing again.

Sakura disappearing only to reappear as a giant forehead.

Shino sticking twigs in his jacket and pretending to be a tree.

Ino screaming

Shikamaru screaming.

Ino and Shikamaru have a catfight.

Choji fasting.

"No, no, no I want my families futures." Temari muttered. "ahhhhh here we go."

Kankurou was wrapped in a giant burrito.

And Gaara was standing on a street corner?

But it wasn't only Gaara it was Lee too.

And they were attached by Gaara's forehead on Lee's shoulder

"Gamochi get your Gamochi!" Lee cried to the streets.

A little kid came up to Lee and but 25 cents in his mouth, punched Lee in the balls then jumped onto Gaara's gourd and grabbed the gum ball that popped out of Gaara's gourd.

Temari hit the switch on the Mystic Ball and left to find Gaara to put him on the right path so that he wouldn't end up like the mystic ball said he would.

Only finding the giant turtle in the living room she went to Gaara's bedroom.

And found him jumping up and down on the bed.

"GAARA! How many times have I told you not to jump on the bed you always…" and before she could finished a surprised Gaara turned around to see who was yelling at him on to fly of the bed and into the wall. His sand thinking that the bed was an enemy attacked it and viscously mulled it.

"fall off and kill the bed." A long sigh escaped Temari choking Temari of all the air in her and KILLED HER! Ok not really in reality she just sighed and asked Gaara if this was the fifth bed this month and turned to leave, vowing that she was put Gaara on the right track in the next 50 days.

0o0o0o0

You guys asked for another chapter and here you go my weird story continues. With plot

If anyone has any suggestions on what they want some of the Naruto Characters to do let me no and I will try to add it in.


	3. Traveling

My Random Scribbles: First off I would like to thank **Shinobi94** for reviewing both of my chapters; I am deeply honored that you could stand both to read both of my chapters.

Second off I would like to say WOW 15 reviews thanks to each and everyone of you who was able to move that mouse and couple of inches and type a couple words. Now since the thanking is over its time to apologize for my inability to keep a story going, I seem to have issues with that.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, it I did there would always be some random girl running up and hugging Gaara.

**Save Gaara**

_Traveling_

Chapter 3

As Temari walked back to her room trying to think of away to save Gaara, she happens to look down the stairs and sees Kankurou trying to get his saddle on the Turtle.

"Dang nabbet, stay still."

Sighing at his sad attempt to get the saddle on the moving turtle (which I might add is going slower than and inch per hour) she made her way back to her bare room.

Walking into her room she had the bright idea that she should get Gaara out of this place, and to Konoha and so the immense travel plans started, well actually they consisted of opening her door and screaming "PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING TO KONOHA IN THIRTY MINUTES!"

Turning around to pack her own bag a knock came almost immediately, After opening the door to find Gaara standing there and almost immediately he said,

"I can't go I'm Kazekage."

"Precisely, you need a break so go put on the pointy hat and tell the officials that you're going on vacation for a little while." Pinching his cheeks for emphasis, and then closing the door on his face. Then having to reopen the door to free Gaara's nose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Thirty minutes later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing on the porch of the house Temari realized that in her 'immense traveling plans' she should of looked outside, it was_ pouring._ It was so bad that she was sure she had seen cats stacked on top of each other.

Marching out into the rain and being drenched instantly, she continued to walk trying to make and least some traveling time, but soon realized that Gaara and Kankurou were not following so she marched back and attached leashes to them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sometime later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When traveling Gaara had come up with the bright idea to make a umbrella out of sand, now I would like you to think about this for a moment: water + sand sloppy mess.

So back to the creation of the sand umbrella.

Carefully sculpting the sand into the shape of an umbrella Gaara took a hold of the handle and for a few minutes it seemed that the umbrella would hold up, then

PLOP

It fell to the ground in a sloppy mess.

Gaara carefully knelt next to it and stroked it gently then looked up to the sky and screamed "WHY," and the trees shook and the birds taking cover in them flew away.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

More of My Random Scribbles:Yes, I am going to stop there because I am a lazy bum. I'll try to update soon but I'm going on vacation tomorrow

Please click the pretty purple review button


End file.
